


Safe and Sacred

by Winterstar



Series: The Kent Rogers Cycle [7]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: The future awaits. The Batman awaits, the Accords await. They hold onto one another.





	

“What about the Batman?” Steve asks as he lays cradled in Clark’s arms.

Clark moves, only slightly but he doesn’t jog Steve away from him, only holds him tighter, closer than before. “What about him?”

“What if he does what he keeps boosting?” Steve asks. “What if he’s really out to burn you down, burn out your soul?” 

“You sound like some of those Fox reporters,” Clark says and he tries for levity. He falls down like a meteor from the sky, scorching everything in its path.

Steve twists up in their bed; his body still warm and sweaty from their lovemaking. “You need to take this seriously, Clark. You think I have problems with the Accords, I think this issue with the Batman is going to hit faster than you think.”

In the light pool streaming in from the en suite bathroom, Steve glimpses the ruffled curls about Clark’s face, the dimples of his smile. Lying before him is everything that Steve cherishes. Clark’s face turns quizzical and he frowns. “I think you take him too seriously. He’s human, only human. H can’t hurt me.”

Steve widens his eyes. “You think you’re invincible. I don’t think that’s true. You said the sun gives you power.”

Clark gets up on his elbows, leaning to face Steve. “Something like that, but Steve I’ve never needed to worry about this – I won’t need to worry about it.”

Steve looks away, his shoulders slump. “Whoever the Batman is – he’s powerful, he’s rich, and he’s smart. Very smart. Have you seen some of the equipment he owns?”

“He’s also deranged.” Clark scoffs.

“You can’t say that, you don’t know his motivation. You don’t know why he does what he does. All I can see is a man who is trying his best to rid his city of the criminal element. That’s no different than others like Daredevil-.”

“And he’s been so well received,” Clark says and shuffles to sit up. He reaches out for Steve, and their fingers tangle in the mess of the linens. “The Batman isn’t someone we need to worry about.”

“I think he is,” Steve says. He stares at their clasped hands, sees how much it is like a line, a life line to hold them together when the world is breaking all apart. “He’s motivated and he’s not going to stop. He’s damning you in the press.”

“I am the press.” He touches Steve’s cheek, cups his jaw. “I’ll have Lois write something up.”

“You mean make something up – no one knows who the Batman is-.”

“If he’s rich like you think and he’s well equipped maybe your friend Stark can tell us – or give us a clue,” Clark says. “If the Accords go through won’t he have to sign them too?”

“I would think he would,” Steve says. And there’s an unwritten truth ringing through the room as they sit in the shadows. “Clark.”

“They don’t know who I am, they can’t make me do anything, Steve,” Clark says and draws Steve to him. 

Only inches apart, Steve searches Clark’s expression, his eyes. “You cannot take this calmly. We can’t not prepare. If they find a way to -.”

“To what? Take me down?” Clark puts his forehead against Steve’s and then says, “How is that ever going to happen? Short of another alien falling to Earth-.”

“Technically we don’t know if the Batman is an alien-.”

“Well, I think the whole fact that he seems to support the anti-immigration crowd kind of shows that he’s probably human,” Clark says and then adds, “The worst of humanity.”

He shouldn’t ruin the moment; they have so few. Steve is drawn farther and farther away from Clark as the world of the Avengers closes down. He needs to continue to fight, and find a way to satisfy everyone. He needs to find Bucky and secure justice for him. 

A kiss on his forehead brings him out of his reverie. “You need to stop thinking so hard.”

“It’s going to explode on us, I know it will.” Steve says and falls into the one thing he can always count on – Clark’s embrace. It is warm and strong and powerful. It is the one thing on Earth he can count on, but it is also the one thing on Earth that’s most in peril.

“You are so dramatic,” Clark says with a whisper of a smile.

“You’ve been talking to Peggy again,” Steve says and playfully slaps at Clark. “Stop treading on my territory.”

“Then do something about Stark and those damned Accords,” Clark says.

Steve rests his head on Clark’s shoulder with hands folded together again. “I will, I will. But only if you figure out what’s going on with the Batman – and steer clear of him. Very clear of him.”

“Yes, dear,” Clark says. He lifts Steve’s fingers to his lips and kisses. “I don’t want to talk about this now.”

“I think you’re ignoring what’s happening in Gotham, in Metropolis. Your own city, Clark,” Steve says and the whole of the world feels as if it crashes down on him like an avalanche of pain and agony. For so long, for all his life, he wanted to make a difference – but trying to make a difference crushes him. His bones falter, shatter under the excess of weight, under the excess of burden. “Please, Clark.”

“Steve, Steve,” Clark says and brings Steve’s chin up to meet his gaze. “You’re really worried?”

“It’s getting worse, Clark, I’m not sure I can say it isn’t going to explode on our heads. It’s going to happen, soon.”

“This isn’t going to change us, you know. I’m going to be here for you,” Clark says. “Say the word and I’ll join the Avengers-.”

“No,” Steve says. Though he knows where he’s headed, what confrontation is about to happen. The idea of having Clark, Superman, on his side is tempting. But he has to hope that sanity will stop everything before it gets out of hand, before it ends up where he fears. 

“We keep going round and round on this, Steve,” Clark says. “At some point we have to face the fact that everything is going to collide and come down around us.”

Steve closes his eyes. Although he wanted Clark to have the same realization, it’s still difficult to hear it said so plainly. “What do we do?”

“What can we do?” Clark says. “You’re going to do what’s right, I’m going to be there by your side.”

“You can’t,” Steve says. “What’s going to come – I think you know that the Batman isn’t just coming for you, he’s gunning for you. With the advanced tech he has – he might have found something that makes you vulnerable.”

“He may have,” Clark says, and then there’s a pained look on his face. 

“What?”

“What if it’s not me,” Clark says. “What if he doesn’t target me physically? What if he targets someone he can hurt, someone who means something deeply to me?”

“Clark, we could have a detail watch your mother-.”

“Maybe I’m not talking about my mother,” Clark says and there’s a realization of the difference between them. That even though Steve’s enhanced, he’s still vulnerable – not like a typical human – but still he can die, he can be wounded, he can be hurt in order to harm and control Clark. 

“I don’t think you need to worry about me,” Steve says and he wonders how that can be true. Since he was a child he always threw himself in harm’s way. It has always been who he is. 

“Promise me, promise me that you’ll watch yourself.”

Steve lifts his hand and cups Clark’s cheek. “Hey now, what are we talking about? Seems everything’s getting mixed up, confused.”

“Sometimes don’t you wish we could step away from it all?”

Steve leans in and kisses Clark’s lips. Soft, gentle, lovingly. “What? Go to Kansas again? Or maybe somewhere farther out?”

“We can’t get away, can we?” Clark asks and then pursues a kiss again. “Never get away. The world is our trap.”

“Hmm.” Steve barely murmurs as he bends his neck back to allow better access. Clark licks a long line up his throat, under his jaw to his ear. He shivers in anticipation. They’ve only just finished but he can never get enough taste of Clark. He doesn’t want to give this up or lose this – he needs to feel Clark, touch him, and know him.

Easing back onto the bed, Steve guides Clark to lay upon him. The weight of Clark against his skin, the warmth, their sweat mingling sets him on fire with need again. He feels the hot breath, the air of his lover across his face. “Let me feel you.”

Clark hovers over him, partially on top of Steve. He searches Steve’s face, his chest, his flank and then lets his hand drift down farther until he’s cradling him. Steve’s eyes flutter closed and he allows just the touch, the heat to overwhelm him. Steve moves, opening his legs for better access and shudders as Clark teases him. He brings his own hand down between them and grasps the girth of Clark’s erection. Under his touch, Clark falters and nearly drops down completely on Steve. 

“What you do to me,” Clark says and then does drop completely onto Steve. He nuzzles against his neck and then trails downward to Steve’s nipple. Clark nips and bites and twists. It plays with Steve’s needy wants and urges him further along the path of desire. When he can think – he responds and pushes a little for access to Clark’s body, to his erection again. He strokes the heaviness of Clark’s erection, the pre-come smearing over his hand and along the side of his belly. Clark moans against his skin and then warns, “Don’t, don’t.”

Steve can be a little bit of a prick when it comes to playing with Clark. It’s easy to do, he’s learned a lot about his lover. He can bring Clark to the edge again and again; he loves to feel the tremble of his muscles, the strength and power skirting the precipice, a cliff to tumble off. Clark can barely stand the touch of a hand on him when he’s aroused. He’s like fire, hot and burning inside. Steve toys with him, bringing the heel of his hand to the base of Clark’s erection and then cupping his balls, letting the tip of his finger edge further back.

“No,” Clark murmurs. “I want you.”

“I want you too, let me do this for you,” Steve says into Clark’s ear. He loves to have Clark with him, in him, but at the same time Clark gives so much over to the world, that sometimes Steve just wants to be able to take care of him again.

After a moment, Clark relents and it isn’t a submission but more of a surrender to his inner yearning, to be care for and loved. With a gentle push, Steve flips them over and begins to kiss and taste all of Clark. There’s power here, potent and dangerous. While Steve knows he holds a vast amount of his own power and ability, the potential for unbridled supremacy within Clark is explosive. Playing it, orchestrating how Clark feels and reacts is a gift to Steve and he understands that fact. So he’s careful to not over step, but he always follows his heart – he wants to protect and keep Clark safe and happy. There’s something vulnerable underneath the veneer. 

As Steve understands and loves Clark, he has always been someone Steve could empathize and comprehend on the most basic of levels. Underneath, Steve is still that 90 pound scrawny kid ready to take on the world, while Clark is the savior driven mad by the world around him – nearly killed by the air, by the sights and sounds, by the chaos of the world. There is something intimate and beautiful that links them together. Steve does not know how he would ever conceive of a world without Clark in it. So he kisses and loves and prepares Clark with a kind of centric concentration. He only considers Clark’s need and wants and not his own. He waits until there’s sweat pouring down Clark’s temples, until he’s trembling on Steve’s fingers, nearly begging for Steve. Then and only then Steve breaches him. And as he sinks into Clark, something shudders through him – an expansive need to be only with Clark to protect him and be with him only. It becomes an urgency to feel, to succumb to the fire within Clark.

He thrusts and Clark yells out and then grabs for Steve. It becomes a more elegantly violent thing –this lovemaking between them. Steve sets up a rhythm to torment and break free at the same time. They are both growling, hunting for the soul of pleasure. It drums through him, the power, the violence but it also becomes something even more striking and stunning than he could imagine. Steve clenches his eyes closed and lets the heat of Clark surrounding him, the fire within him encompass every sense. It burns beautifully as Clark rakes his hands down Steve’s sensitive chest. Steve barely holds back, but Clark urges him onward and Steve falls into it. Allows it to take him, he drowns in it and he brings Clark along. But it is not an easy succumbing to the needs of his body, but a fierce break of life and breath and death all wrapped into a moment of supreme energy. The hunt is over and they find each other. It shocks him as his climax comes over him and he quakes at the power of Clark’s around him. It is fearsome and the danger nearly derails every sense. 

Steve collapses onto Clark as the air comes back to his lungs and he finds Clark chuckling low in his throat. “What?” His words are gasped out.

“We broke your bed.”

“Wh-what?” Steve asks and cannot even get the strength to look. “You’re joking.”

“Nope,” Clark says and there’s a grin a mile wide on his face. 

Steve laughs. “Damn it. That’s the third one.”

Clark attacks him with kisses and they tumble from the broken bed to the floor. “God, I love you,” he says as he comes up for air.

Steve cups Clark’s face in his hands. “I love you, Clark.” And he sees that same vulnerability under all that strength. He sees his own hands shake as he feels the fear of possibilities, the lurking future. He only wants Clark to keep safe but he knows that their very nature, Clark’s nature, will only mean that there is no such thing. 

“Don’t think about it,” Clark says and they kiss. Steve holds on, holds tight, and then wishes for a better future, knowing it’s not coming.

Something else is coming, some other doom. So he holds on to what he has right now, because he cannot stop the future from coming, from breaking down everything they’ve had. But he’ll keep what they have, he’ll keep it safe and sacred. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to my love of this pairing. Hope you liked it!
> 
> The next story will be the aftermath of BvS and CA:CW


End file.
